


rings of saturn

by invisiblyinked



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Space AU, honestly thought this would be shorter but hey, this is kind of dumb, when did i become so bad at titles lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: they get married at the space station. No, really—707/MC (space au)





	

 

 

“You…you’re not being serious are you?” Fairuz asks, carefully. She alternates between looking at Seven and looking at the gold band he’s holding. He stares back at her with starry eyes and a look like determination on his face. She doesn’t even bother asking when he had time to _get_ the ring; they’d been with each other almost 24/7 during the months and months of training as well as the four weeks they’d been out in space—repairing old space stations while simultaneously keeping an eye out for anything suspicious (objects not associated with any recognizable Earth program, Command had said when Fairuz asked for clarification on what counted as “suspicious”, possible life-forms—that sort of thing. _Aliens!_ Seven had whispered into her ear, with the excitement of a child).

 

Seven pouts at her, like he’s offended she would even _suggest_ such a thing. “Of course I am! When have I ever been anything _less_ than serious?” he asks. He tries to look stern, and maybe she would have really considered this if they weren’t currently floating in microgravity and he didn’t have such a trickster spirit inside him.

 

She settles for raising a dubious eyebrow instead, and he brushes it off easily.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” he continues, a little loudly, “Remember when we were just starting out at the Academy and you said you wanted to marry in a space station?”

 

“Um…maybe?” she says but really she doesn’t have the heart to tell him that she was mostly just joking about that, that it was mainly a silly dream she’d had before she actually got picked to go into space (and with him, of all people, like what were the fucking odds actually). “But Seven, don’t you think it’s really sudden?”

 

“Not at all,” he replies simply and without hesitation, “We’ve been engaged for a while now. It’s just become a matter of when and where and we’ve got it figured out; the where is here and the when is _right now_.” And there he goes again, getting all starry eyed and sparkly (the milky way doesn’t have shit on her boy, she thinks in the back of her mind) and she doesn’t even remember why she’s trying to resist this.

 

Practicality and realism, maybe? But he makes it hard to remember those kinds of things, honestly.

 

“Oh,” Fairuz says a little breathlessly and puts a hand over her chest, “My heart fluttered a bit, that was kind of poetic.”

 

He looks pleased.

 

“Wasn’t it? I was a little impressed with myself too.” He flashes a dazzling smile at her and it almost becomes too easy to just give in, but it’s ridiculous, she knows, they aren’t _prepared_ for this sort of thing—they’re the only two people in the space station and Seven (as clever as he is) can’t officiate his own marriage, they don’t have witnesses, and she most definitely does not look prepared for a wedding (lipgloss, she doesn’t even have _lipgloss_ )—

 

“You’re worrying,” Seven says, smiling fondly as he presses a finger to the space between her eyebrows and attempts to rub out the frown lines. She snorts out a laugh at his actions and his smile only grows wider (how does he do that, she thinks, how does he manage to literally erase her worries and anxieties so easily?). “Don’t concern yourself too much about the technicalities. God Seven Oh Seven is always prepared! All you have to do is say okay.”

 

He stares at her intently, his hands now cupping her chin instead and her heart does somersaults in her chest. She feels a different kind of weightlessness as she finally relents, smiling as she says, “Okay.”

 

A video conference call with a priest to officiate and the rest of their regular crew back on Earth to act as witnesses seal the deal. Jaehee and Zen act as proxies, signing some legal documents on the couple’s behalf until they can get back to their home planet to sort the rest of it out and Yoosung’s loud crying over the somewhat choppy connection only makes Fairuz a little emotional. Mostly, she’s smiling through it all, laughing as they float together in almost zero gravity. Everything about this feels magical.

 

They get married in a space station and it feels like a dream.

 

“This is amazing. No one could even top this,” she tells him after the video call ends.

 

He considers this. “Maybe we could. Our honeymoon.”

 

“Where would we even go?” she asks, still smiling, still feeling the just-got-married high. He pulls her closer, they slow dance in the air to no music and neither of them think about how silly they look. It doesn’t matter anyway.

 

He says, “Anywhere. You name it. I’ll build us a rocketship to the moon, if you want” and she knows that he’s serious—that he’d do it if she’d ask even if it’s unrealistic or impractical. God Seven can make anything happen, she thinks. _My boy can do anything_.

 

She laughs, “ _Okay_ ,” and kisses his nose, “then let’s go to the moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> an au was the only way i could think of this happening, like for real. anyway i just started seven's route i am head over mf heels for this boy


End file.
